Never Giving Up Part 1: Promised Revenge
by ShiawaseLuv
Summary: AU. Miyu, a typical peasant girl in the Saionji Kingdom bumps into the runaway prince Kanata while praying in a temple. They start to argue because of who-knows-what reasons, when they hear a baby cry in the middle of a dark forest... Part 1: Promised Revenge
1. Chapter 1

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Just finished watching 'Daa! Daa! Daa!' or also known as 'UFO baby' and loved it! Such a touching story… I cried my heart out…. So I dedicate this fanfic to Miyu and Kanata….. My favorite couple….**

* * *

**Chatty Chat with the Charas! :**

**Miyu: So….our story begins?**

**Kinata: I guess..**

**Ruu: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

**Ch.1**

**Title: So many encountering….**

* * *

"5 bucks…. No more."

The man grumped as the blonde teenager in front, holding a basket filled with vegetables pleaded.

"Aww… oji-san…. 4 dollar seems nice…..eh?" The blonde smiled.

The man sighed and smiled.

"Oh Miyu… how can I ever hate you…." The man selling the vegetables ruffled with Miyu's hair.

Miyu smiled. "Thank you oji-san!" Miyu waved at the man as she ran across the market.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

Kouzuki Miyu is a typical 13 years old peasant girl you can easily see in town. She, at young age, both of her parents who loved adventures went missing, leaving her alone.

From the moment Miyu was left alone, everything changed….

Well actually nothing really changed. Her parents always loved to travel for long terms and were never at home, so Miyu practically grew alone. So, the news about her parents going missing in some weird kingdom….. oh-I-forgot-the-name didn't really turn her life upside down or something, but it did leave Miyu with an lonely feeling and a pinch of sadness.

But, despite her difficult situation, Miyu happens to be one of the popular girls along the town. (Of course, Miyu doesn't know that.) She is constantly hard working, nice, friendly, and finally beautiful.

Her long silky blond hair reaches her waist and her glittering emerald eyes always shine passion. Her figure is… well childish since she's young, but not all childish since a line started to form as days pass. A lot of boys who see her fall in love with her in their first sight, but Miyu always turn them off since she knows that love can't get her anywhere but trouble. (or she thinks)

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's the prince!" yelled one of the many love stricken teenager fan girls.

As the shrieking began, the 'prince' blocked his ears with both palms.

"Santa! Akira! Do something!" The prince shouted out loud to be heard in this noise.

"Yes, your Highness!" The two men with heavy looking helmets who stood behind him quickly ran out the cause of noise in a whip. The two came back and bowed before the prince.

The prince stared in annoyance.

"I told you to call me by my name." He grumbled.

The two snickered and took of their helmet, revealing their face. One was a beautiful mature looking girl, and the other was a mischievous looking boy.

"But Kanata, we're no longer those little trouble makers in the palace stealing food from the kitchen, we have ranks you know." Akira complained.

"Yeah Kanata! What will the other higher ups say when they see us like this?! We'll all get fired thanks to you!" Santa added while smirking.

Prince Kanata glared. "The higher ups are just old hags with snotty nose." Kanata disclaimed surprising all the royal servants near their hearing range.

"Shhhh!" Santa jumped on Kanata to block his mouth from saying more. "Ahahahahahah! He's just kidding! You know how he is!" Akira laughed forcefully while Kanata just chuckled.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

Kanata Saionji, is the prince of the Saionji Kingdom. Despite his age of 13, he is known to be wiser than the current king, Houshou who was a faithful (or known as) believer of Buddhism which wasn't even the main religion of the kingdom. And not only that, using his religious studies as excuse, he always took a trip to Buddhism-famous places such as India. This made Kanata mature and lonesome.

Being the prince and all, he was literally prisoned in his palace until he reached 10, so he never had chance to make friends, but he did have friends, or co-workers(?) Santa and Akira, who were the son and daughter of the present military captain. Like Kanata, since young age, those two stayed at the palace, becoming friends with Kanata. After all, they are the same age.

Since Kanata spoke in front of his people for his 12th birthday anniversary, Kanata gained a lot (believe me, A LOT!) of girl fans who shrieked whenever they caught a glimpse of the young prince. This was all caused by Kanata's handsome figure. Yes, Kanata was handsome. He had received soft brown hair and hazel eyes from his mother, who happened to pass away at Kanata's young days. He wasn't really the type who cared about his appearance, but that didn't change the fact that he was HOT!

Still, being raised by a father who never thought of his feelings made him lonely deeply in his heart.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

"Tadaima!" Miyu whispered while facing the smiling photo of her parents. It was when Miyu was still crawling on the floor. They were both there smiling at her in the picture. Being an old picture, it was crumbled and stained by time, but being one of the only objects that connected her with her parents; it was one of Miyu's most prized possessions.

Miyu slowly entered her house. It wasn't that bad despite Miyu's money-situation. The house was fairly large and well-built. Miyu's house was located near the mountains because…. Well….. Miyu's parents loved the mountain. They always told her how the mountain blessed them and their ancestors and how it was going to bless you.

Lost in these thoughts, Miyu placed her groceries in the kitchen and looked at the calendar. March 15th. The very day she was born, and also the very day she was informed about her parents. Miyu slowly headed to her room and changed into a simple dress that Miyu's mother used to own and headed out.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

"Your Highness, it is time for your annual….." Kanata's honorary tutor, or just baby-sitter, informed Kanata about his schedule. Or at least he tried. Kanata's gaze was focused at the window near him.

'Should I jump out?' Kanata thought as his baby-sitter's lousy talking bothered him.

'No! You'll only get hurt!" shouted a voice in his head.

'It's only the 2nd floor…. I can do it.' Kanata thought.

'But you might get hurt….." Defended the voice.

'There's a tree near the window, I'll just grab the branch and swing out the palace.' Kanata talked back.

'Don't do it. You'll get caught anyway.' The voice scolded him.

'I can outrun them. They're too dumb. Think about it, Santa and Akira's in charge. How hard can it be?' Kanata smirked.

'But you're the prince! You should have at least-' the voice stopped as Kanata jumped out of the window nearly giving his baby-sitter a heart attack.

"Not anymore. But thanks for the advice, mom."

Kanata whispered as he swung over the tree branch, escaping the huge walls of the palace.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

It was night already. The moon shone from the dark sky between the clouds. IT wasn't bright, but it was enough for Miyu to pray.

The mountain near her house- on top was a temple. Actually, no one really visited this place since… well… it's at the top of a mountain… duh… But Miyu visited this place every year- at March 15th.

'Mom…. Dad… you know…I turned 13 today… Where are you… You promised to get me a present….'

_-Flashback-_

"_Miyu…. Papa and mama are going to go on a trip together. So be a nice girl and wait for us." Spoke a woman with short hair._

"_But mama! I don't want to be alone! Don't go!" Miyu screamed as she hugged her beloved mother and father._

_Miyu's dad chuckled. "Miyu…. We promise you. We'll surely be back till your birthday, ok?" Dad suggested._

_Miyu sniffed. "B-Birthday?" _

_Miyu's mom exclaimed. "Yeah! Miyu! On March 15__th__, mama and papa will bring a present for Miyu-chan! So can you wait for us till then?" Miyu's mom asked._

_Miyu smiled brightly." Ok!"_

But, on March 15th

"_They're late!" Miyu complained. It was already dark and Miyu was anxious to see her parents. She had swept through the house till it was sparkling and had cooked all of her parent's favorite dish. She even wore her dress that Mama gave her on her last birthday._

"_I wonder why they're so late… Maybe they're looking for my presents?!" Miyu grinned happily as the door slammed open._

"_MIYU KOUZUKI!" A boy, perhaps about 15 yelled to her. Miyu just stared at him in surprise._

_The boy stood still staring at the ground. Miyu stood up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Miyu asked._

_Suddenly the boy dropped crying. "I-I'm sorry but, Miyu-chan….. your parents…" The boy sniffed and told Miyu about her latest parent's news…_

_Miyu's eyes widened as a tear escaped._

_From that day, no longer Miyu waited for her parents…._

"Baka… mama…. Papa….. you guys…. Where are you guys…." Miyu whispered as a tear dropped.

"I miss you….."

"WAIT UP!"

Suddenly Miyu turned to see a boy running towards her. He seemed to be running away from the people who were shouting. The boy's eyes met Miyu's and Miyu saw that it was screaming for help.

"This way!" Miyu whispered as she motioned him to hide inside the temple. The boy nodded as he darted into the temple.

Few seconds later, the men drenched in sweat came up the stairs panting from weariness.

"Excuse me miss…ha…ha… H-have you seen my highne- no a boy about your age with brown hair?" The man panted as he asked Miyu about the boy.

Miyu frowned. "Why yes I did….. I saw him. He jotted up the stairs to this temple and sprang down the moment he reached here….. I was just wondering why…" Miyu answered in a sweet tone.

"Thank you miss!" The men bowed and ran down the mountain trail Miyu had pointed out.

"You're welcome." Miyu grinned.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

Few minutes later, Miyu finally spoke.

"You can come out now."

The temple doors opened, and the boy came out of it in grief. "Whew! Thanks! You just saved me!" He flashed his million dollar smile that never failed him.

"Yeah whatever." Miyu answered back, as she continued to pray.

"I'm really thankful for what you just did for me, but don't expect anything out of it." The boy added, irritating Miyu.

"Hey, can you at least be quite? We're in a temple right now!" Miyu accused.

"Well, it's not like anyone's here you know…. Gosh this temple is old…. Only fools would visit- or love this place." The boy muttered.

This did the trick. Miyu stood up and glared at the boy with hate. "Take that back you egghead!" Miyu yelled at him, surprising him.

"What did you just say to me? EGGHEAD?! Do you even know who I am?!" The boy glared at Miyu.

"Uh, yeah! The guy who did something terribly wrong to be chased by bunch of men!" Miyu yelled back.

"Heh….. so you don't know who I am….. Don't you…." The boy teased.

"N-No…. who are you any way…..?" Miyu asked in worry.

"Oh… I don't know… have you ever heard of….. Kanata?" The boy-Kanata asked.

Silence passed.

"…Sorry… but I never heard of it…" Miyu ruffled her hair losing interest and continued praying while Kanata stared at her dumbstriken.

'She… She doesn't know the name of the prince of the country she lives in?! What kind of citizen is that?!' Kanata thought in horror.

"Hey….. " Kanata tapped on Miyu's shoulder, gaining attention. "What's your name?" Kanata asked.

"…..Miyu. Kouzuki Miyu." Miyu answered.

"Well… Kouzuki-san, what do you think of me?" Kanata suddenly asked.

"Lousy, brat, selfish, some kind of criminal. This is what I think of you." Miyu answered harshly.

"Huh?! What do you mean-"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a loud cry echoed from the forest.

"What the-" Kanata stared at the dark forest where the crying was heard. "Why am I hearing-"

"It's a baby…"Miyu gasped. "Eh? But what' a baby doing out here?" Kanata asked. Miyu didn't answer. Instead she stood up and ran into the forest.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kanata shortly followed her into the forest.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

Kanata ran into the forest following Miyu. But Miyu was surprisingly fast. By the time Kanata caught up to her, Miyu was already facing the reason of their run.

A baby, crying, in a dead woman's arms, was crying his heart out. Near the baby was some other corpse and a horse-a scene of fierce battle was shown.

"Hey Kouzuki-san…. Let's just go…" Kanata nudged Miyu to go back, but Miyu just pushed him away and headed towards the baby.

"Hey!" Kanata yelled at her while grabbing her wrist, but Miyu once again shook him away and held up the baby.

"Kouzuki! Stop it! You'll just get involved in this mess! Leave the baby and hide!" Kanata yelled at Miyu.

Miyu turned to face Kanata. Miyu held the baby tightly in her arms, and glared at Kanata.

"Then what about this baby, Kanata?" Miyu spat out. "Did this baby want to get involved with this mess? Just because of you're afraid of getting involved, you're going to leave this baby alone?!" Miyu yelled.

"Kouzuki…." Kanata's voice faltered.

Suddenly, the baby in Miyu's arm stopped crying and grabbed Miyu's clothing tightly. Miyu hugged the baby tightly and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what…" Miyu whispered in the baby's ear.

The baby giggled and smiled happily. "Ma…ma….." and then he turned and pointed Kanata, repeating, "Pa…pa!"

?!

"Huh?!" Kanata and Miyu both exclaimed in terror. "Hey baby! I'm not your papa! I don't plan on being one till my mid 20!" Kanata yelled, denying the fact that the baby called him papa.

"Mama… Papa….." The baby started to frown, tear started to gather in his eyes.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The baby started to cry once more, surprising Miyu and Kanata both.

"Ah! Kanata!" Miyu glared at the cause of this. Kanata sweated, just staring at Miyu and the baby.

"It's okay… " Miyu cradled the baby on her arms and smiled. "How about this? I'll be your mama from now on? Deal?" Miyu grinned at the baby.

Almost instantly, the baby stopped crying and smiled at Miyu. "Kyaaaaaaaaa! Mama!" He exclaimed.

"What's your name?" Miyu asked the little baby. The baby smiled and shouted out. "Ruu!"

"Ruu? So, are you Ruu-kun?" Miyu asked. The baby nodded and smiled. Miyu smiled back. "That's a nice name you got, Ruu-kun."

Kanata sighed. Being the prince, he knew well that the baby was involved in some serious matter, and now, so was he and Miyu.

"Hey Kanata." Miyu glanced at Kanata. "Where are you staying?" Miyu asked without hesitating.

"Eh?" Kanata faltered. Thinking about it, he realized that he ran away without thinking at all. It was just an instant feeling he felt, and he was pretty sure to get caught by the guards, but instead, he got involved in grave danger with a girl he had just met.

"Ha….." Miyu sighed. "Let me guess? You don't have anywhere to go? Am I correct?" Miyu guessed. Kanata flinched. "H-How did you…." Kanata asked surprised.

"You're not the first on I've encountered. Are you one of those travelers from another kingdom or something?" Miyu asked. "Or, you escaped out of slavery…." Miyu asked, startling Kanata.

"Umm…. Actually I just ran out of home…. So yeah…. I don't have anywhere to go…" Kanata mumbled.

Miyu smiled. "Then do you want to stay at our place?" Miyu asked. Kanata's eyes widened.

"Ehhh?! But what about your parents?!" Kanata asked. Miyu's face darkened up for a second but smiled.

"Nothing to worry! I don't live with them anyways! Besides…" Miyu held up Ruu and grinned. "A baby needs his dad, right Ruu?"

"Daa!" Ruu exclaimed.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: Hello! Did you like the first chapter? Heh…. It's my first time writing a story for Daa!Daa!Daa! So I hope you enjoy it! You might know me from my other stories. I'll say hi once more! I'm ShiawaseLuv, a writer who debuted this year in ! I'm a Korean but I'm currently living in China for some reasons. I lived in Canada for a year and lived 3~4 years in US, TX, Coppell. You can find me on Tumblr and visit my blog in .naver/seungjoo612 I would be nice to talk with you about my fanfics! I'll talk about setting and stuffs! Thanks!**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **

* * *

**Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv:**


	2. Chapter 2

**ShiawaseLuv's Block: Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllooooooo! Back with the next chapter this is ShiawaseLuv! Ha….. I expected it but I never thought that DaaDaaDaa fanfics would be so…unfamous…. I'm kinda used to the FairyTail section where a lot of people write, and read, but since Daa!Daa!Daa! is an old anime and all… I guess I have to just try harder! Soon enough, you'd be replying on this fanfic…..**

* * *

**Last Story: Miyu, a peasant girl saves a runaway prince Kanata. They start arguing (don't ask me why)when they hear a baby crying in the forest….**

**Chatty Chat with the Charas! :**

**Miyu: Yay! Already Ch.2 huh?**

**Kanata: Thank you for reading this fanfic…..**

**Ruu: Mama! Papa!**

**Miyu&Kanata: Ruu!**

**ShiawaseLuv: Ugh….. stop the fighting! **

***ShiawaseLuv does not own Daa! Daa! Daa!**

* * *

**Ch.2**

**Title: Promised revenge- two who should've never met**

* * *

"Kanata, Ruu, welcome to the Kouzuki's!" Miyu exclaimed as she opened the door to her house.

"This is where you live?" Kanata looked around unsatisfied, earning a glare from Miyu.

"You got a problem with that Kanata?" Miyu spoke in annoyance.

"It's nothing….." Kanata spoke as he noticed the small picture frame near the entrance. Kanata picked it up and examined closely.

"Hey, Kouzu- Miyu. Are they your parents?" Kanata asked.

"Eh?" Miyu glanced at Kanata and her eyes widened. "Give it back!" Miyu jumped on Kanata retrieving the precious photo from Kanata.

"Miyu what the hell?" Kanata spat in madness. Miyu placed the picture back to where it was. "Sorry… Here, you can stay here." Miyu apologized and showed Kanata his room and returned to her room.

As soon as the door closed, Kanata laid down on the cold floor.

"Ahh….What a tiresome day…" Kanata chuckled, remembering his tutor's expression when he jumped off.

It was his first time, actually, to leave the palace grounds, and to run so fast, he thought his heart was going to pop out. He was excited, what more can happen?

'This is way better than staying in those strict place.' Kanata grinned.

He realized the fact that he was drenched in his sweat and was filthy and dusty.

"Miyu! Hey! Miyu!" Kanata yelled.

No answer.

"That Miyu…. Where's the bathroom!" Kanata yelled as he started opening all the doors.

"Miyu!" Kanata slammed open a door revealing the bathroom and the person he was looking for.

Miyu and Ruu were in the bathtub, of course, naked, taking a bath together, and Kanata suddenly barged in. Miyu's face started to redden.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Get out of here you pervert!"

Miyu grabbed a bucket and flung it towards Kanata's head, Kanata quickly closed the door, but couldn't avoid the direct hit from Miyu.

Kanata quickly escaped the scene and returned to his room.

"Did I… just see…." Kanata mumbled as his face heated up.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

After a few minutes, the door opened. Kanata looked up to see Miyu, flushed staring at him.

"You can wash now. Here are some spare clothes for you and a towel." Miyu threw Kanata some men clothing and a towel and exited the room.

Kanata slowly stood up and picked his clothes and entered the bathroom.

"Now…. How do I do this….." Kanata murmured.

Growing from a castle, Kanata always had helpers who prepared everything for him. Usually, when he entered the tub, it was always filled with warm water, so he had no idea how to do this.

He looked around his surroundings. As kind as Miyu was, she already had filled the tub with water, and had lit up the fire for him, so practically; all he had to do was enter the tub and relax.

Kanata smirked. 'This isn't so hard.' Kanata took his clothes off and entered the tub. The water was perfect and soothing. Of course, it couldn't compare to his royal bath with fancy structures, but bathing after exercising was awesome in many ways.

He remembered the incident that just occurred. His face reddened once more. Yes, he had seen it, and yet he chose to deny it. Miyu and he had just met, and he didn't want to get awkward with the head here. Oh, what have he gotten into? In a flash, he had ran away from his home, became a 'papa' and had seen a girl naked. Kanata dipped his head in the water.

"Kanata Saionji….. what have you just gotten into…"

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

"Kanata…. Dinner's ready!" Miyu gently knocked on Kanata's door. She received a small grown from him and returned to the table where she had prepared their dinner. Fortunately, she had bought fresh milk today morning, and Ruu was able to have a meal. Ruu, sitting on a baby chair that Miyu used to have, happily suck his bottle.

Soon after Kanata came out and sat down. Miyu handed him a bowl of rice and sat down to eat.

"Umm…. Kouzuki-san…. About what happened early…." Kanata stammered as he began to speak.

"Just call me Miyu. It's comfortable that way." Miyu spoke as she ate a piece of eggroll.

Kanata merged up from his seat. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to look at your…..your…." Kanata's face burned in heat. Miyu's face showed a tint of blush.

"Y-You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for throwing the bucket on your head…." Miyu apologized as she finished her last bite. Miyu stood and took her bowl away to the sink.

Kanata sat back down and started to eat his meal quietly.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

"Here are your blankets and a pillow." Miyu threw him the futon and the pillow struck his head. '_T-This pattern….seems a lot familiar…' _Kanata grunted as he placed his futon in the room.

"Mama! Papa!" Ruu giggled as he crawled into Kanata's room.

"Ruu!" Miyu quickly picked up the baby and held him in her arms. "I told you to sleep." Miyu patted Ruu's back softly as she spoke.

"Maybe he needs to change his diapers?" Kanata suggested as he stood up to take a closer look.

"Mama! Papa!" Ruu suddenly grabbed on Miyu's hair and Kanata's shirt, surprising them both.

"Ruu! Let go!" Miyu squealed as Ruu tugged her hair. But, the baby refused to let go anything.

Kanata sighed. "I'm guessing he wants us to sleep together…"

"Ehh?! B-But…." Miyu's face reddened as a strawberry, surprising Kanata.

'I guess she had a girly side in her after all…' Kanata thought as Miyu quickly straightened up herself.

"Umm… then we'll need another futon…." Miyu stammered, embarrassed for her acts.

"Why? We can just squish into one futon together. After all, we are mama and papa, right Ruu?" Kanata snickered as he winked to the blonde baby.

The baby giggled as he nodded, making Miyu's face redden.

"W-What…?! B-But I'm still a… besides, were not even lovey-dovey…. A-and….." Miyu started blabbering out lame excuses, making Kanata laugh.

"W-What's so funny!" Miyu yelled, as Kanata continued to laugh.

"Kk…. You know I was just joking…. But look at your face… Maybe we should sleep together after all…" Kanata spoke as he flung his arms around Miyu's shoulder.

Back in the palace, when Kanata did this, most of the girls turned… well abnormal and started to overact, being a perfect slave of love. This is what Kanata expected, at least he expected.

"Don't touch me!" Miyu slapped away Kanata's arm away without hesitation, surprising Ruu and Kanata both.

Miyu opened the closet near the room and got out another futon for herself and neatly arranged it in Kanata's room and glared at Kanata deadly.

"If you lay even a finger on me, I'll never show mercy and rip your head off. Got it?" Miyu spoke as a deadly aura sprouted out from her.

"G-Got it…" Kanata stammered as he followed Miyu around effortlessly.

"Now sleep." Miyu literally threw Kanata in his futon and lay beside him, falling fast asleep.

Kanata grinned. "This is going to be more fun than I thought…."

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

Kanata opened his eyes. The sun was shining so brightly that it hurt his eyes. It had been a while since he slept this long and comfortable. The futon was way more comfy than he expected. Well, his bed was way more comfortable made with something called 'mattress' from the overseas. But stil-

"Wake up you sleepyhead!" A face appeared in his view. A heart-shaped face with big, sparkling emerald eyes, a nose that was small and adorable, making it hard to resist the attempt to squeeze it, lips that was petite and cherry-shaped making him want to bite it- oh what the hell was he thinking….

Kanata rubbed his eyes for a closer examination. Silky blonde hair, shook in the breeze that came in from the open window. Oh, it was Miyu.

"How long are you planning to sleep you lazy-" Miyu's arm went up high, with a silvery object in her hand.

'A knife- " Kanata intuitively thought as the object crashed down aiming his head-

'It's over-" Kanata closed his eyes, as his 15 years of life flashed in his head like a fast-rewind movie.

Boink!

'Huh?' Kanata opened his eyes. Miyu held a ladle in her hands, not a knife, spear, dagger or any type of weapon.

"A ladle…." Kanata murmured as he started laughing like crazy. Miyu stared at him weirdly.

"Kanata, did I hit your head too hard or something?" Miyu asked, apparently surprised with his acts.

"No…. it's nothing…" Kanata had to force himself to stop the laughter escape his mouth.

Miyu smiled. "Well then, wash up quickly! Your breakfast is ready!" Miyu alerted as she returned to the kitchen.

Kanata rubbed his head in defeat.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

"Here!" Miyu handed Kanata a bowl of soup as Kanata sat down.

Kanata's eyes shined and his face showed a tint of redness.

Miyu smiled. "Kanata, do you like pumpkins?" Miyu asked. Kanata stopped staring at the bowl and faced Miyu.

"No…. Well maybe… but not that much." Kanata answered grimly. "I mean… me liking pumpkins? That's just not like me…" Kanata spoke as he slowly ate his pumpkin soup.

Miyu giggled. "Kanata, after breakfast, help me buy groceries in the market today." Miyu suggested as she ate her soup.

Kanata stared at Miyu. "B-But what if there's still….." "It's okay if you wear a disguise." Miyu smiled. "You'll help, right?" Miyu smiled slight evily.

Kanata gulped and sighed in defeat.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

"Kanata! Are you ready yet?" Miyu yelled as she covered up Ruu with warm clothing and a floppy hat.

"I told you! Don't call me that!" Kanata ran out of his room, wearing a hat and fake mustache.

Miyu rolled her eyes. "Fine, so just come on already!You're taking forever!" Miyu complained as Kanata ran up to her. "Well sorry! The mustache won't stick!" Kanata fiddled with the grayish fur ball under his nose.

"Kanata…. You have brown hair…. You can't have a gray mustache!" Miyu sighed and ripped off Kanata's so called mustache.

"Hey! That hurts!" Kanata rubbed his red skin which stings. "Besides, why do you even have a gray fake mustache anyways? Your father also had brown hair!" Kanata complained.

Miyu's face seemed to darken for a second, but smiled and grabbed Kanata's arm. "Come on, Kanata, were late!" Miyu dragged Kanata out as he complained once more about how she used his name to call him and all.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

Miyu dragged Kanata to a marketplace. It was still early and cold, so not many people were outside.

"Kanata, please call me by Mina and call Ruu-kun, Run and you'll be Kane. Got it?" Miyu reminded Kanata as he just shrugged.

"But, why are you using a fake name? Aren't you from this kingdom?" Kanata asked. Miyu smiled at him. "You don't need to know that Kane."

With that, Miyu started dragging him all over the place.

"Morning !" Miyu yelled and waved to the man with the cows.

The man turned and grinned as Miyu ran over to him dragging Kanata along with her.

"Hey…. Mi…na-!" Kanata complained as he was dragged towards some old dude holding milk bottles.

The man's eyes widened. "Mi…na…?" The man turned and saw Miyu and blinked. "Oh, I see what's going on." He grinned. "Miyu, don't worry. The guards won't come today. I heard that they're having an emergency meeting.

Miyu's expression brightened up. "Oh really! Phew, that's a relief…" Miyu smiled. The man turned to Kanata. "So, you're the wanted one?" He asked.

Kanata blinked. "Eh? How did you know that?" Kanata said as the man chuckled.

"Well, you see…. This kingdom has strict laws for foreigners and usually, when a foreigner without a permit enters, they'll be sentenced to death." Mr. Saber explained.

"So, our Miyu-chan here was kind enough to hide the foreigners once in a while. So, for this, we made a special code to alert each other about this." Mr. Saber frowned. Kanata looked at him for the reason but Miyu blocked his way.

"Whenever a person who the villager here never seen before calls me Mina, it means that he's a foreigner." Miyu explained. "Got it? So call me Mina, always, all time. Got it?"

"Ok, I guess…" Kanata nodded and Miyu smiled.

"So, what do you want, sweetheart?" Mr. Saber asked. "We need milk, cheese, yogurt, butter, and two of your garden pumpkins!" Miyu happily asked.

Kanata's eyes shone. "Pumpkins?" Miyu nodded. "Yeah. Mr. Saber's wife, Mrs. Saber always grows pumpkin in her backyard, and they're the best in town!" Miyu exclaimed. "Kanata, you like pumpkins, don't you?" Miyu grinned.

Kanata's eyes widened, "Eh? How did you know?" Kanata blinked in amazement as Miyu grinned. "It's clearly written on your face you know. You're a bad liar." Miyu smiled as Kanata jerked back in confuse.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

The two eventually finished the shopping and started walking back home.

"Hey Miyu!" Kanata shouted as he ran to her side.

Miyu glared at him. "I told you to call me Mina."

"I wanted to ask you something…" Kanata clearly ignored Miyu's warning and asked.

Miyu sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"Back in the marketplace, whenever they saw me they frowned, and tried to avoid the subject. Also, for a code to be made like this, it usually means that something happened before. What did happen?" Kanata asked. Miyu's face darkened.

"2 years ago, a foreigner boy appeared in this country. Apparently, he was tricked into coming here, and there wasn't any way for him to go back. So, in the meantime, he stayed in our house, your room." Miyu stopped walking and started to say.

"He was kind, nice, handsome, and thoughtful. So, I fell in love with him…"

"Eh?!" Kanata exclaimed. Miyu smiled weakly.

"He had his chance to leave this kingdom and return to his place, but he risked his life and decided to stay here." Miyu continued.

_Tall and handsome. Someone who can usually be seen in some love manga, that was 'Mizuki Yamamura', my first ever love and my first boyfriend._

"_Mizuki! I'll be going to the temple, so cook dinner for me today!" Miyu yelled as she exited the house._

"_Hai hai." Mizuki smiled as he waved in the kitchen._

_Mizuki flung his apron on and got a bowl and a whisk out. "Now, shall we start?" Mizuki grinned as he started cooking something._

"_Miyu will be surprised, won't she?" Mizuki smiled with a tint of blush on his face._

_Knock Knock_

'_Who is it? No one should be visiting today….' Mizuki quickly took his apron and decided to hide in his room, but._

"_We know you're here Yamamura Mizuki, the prince from the Yamamura Kingdom that disappeared during war 5 years ago!"_

_Mizuki stopped his doing and turned to the door. His eyes widened, "How did they…" he murmured as he stared at the door._

"_Yamamura Mizuki! We're the guards from the royal palace! Under the order of the Saionji Houshou, king of the Saionji Kingdom, you are under arrest. This house is surrounded! Surrender and come out!" The man yelled._

_Mizuki stepped backwards. "I-I can't get caught now, Mikan…" Mizuki whimpered._

"_If you don't surrender now, we'll capture all of the people related to you! You still won't surrender, Yamamura!"_

_Mizuki stopped and stared at the door. "Miyu….." Mizuki whispered. "Gomen…."_

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

"_Mizuki! I'm here! I'm hungry! What's our dinner?" Miyu slid open the door. _

_The house was dark and no one could be able to seen._

"_Mizuki?"_

"_Miyu-chan! We're in trouble!" Suddenly, two girls ran up to her in a hurry._

"_Aya-chan, Nanami-chan!" Miyu ran up to her two best friends since ever._

"_What are you two doing here so late? By the way, have you seen Mizuki? He just disappeared…" Miyu asked in a worried tone._

_The two shared glances with each other and looked at Miyu. Suddenly, Aya started to cry. Miyu's eyes widened. "Aya! What's wrong?" Miyu asked in worry._

"_Miyu…." Nanami spoke as she shed tears in her eyes._

"_It's….."_

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

"_Mizuki!" Miyu ran to the execution area as fast as she can. The sun was starting to set slowly._

"_Miyu!" Nanami and Aya followed behind her. "It's dangerous! They'll get you!" The two followed her yelling out for her to hear, but nothing reached Miyu's ears._

_Finally, Miyu reached the execution area. Miyu's eyes widened as she saw Mizuki on a plank, with a loop over his head._

"_No! Mizuki! Please stop!" Miyu ran towards him, crying. Her tears fell to the ground and glinted in the sunset. The nearby people grabbed Miyu and forced her to stay still._

"_Miyu! If you go, you'll be killed! Please, stop!" All the people shouted at her, but nothing could be heard in her head._

"_Why, why are you stopping me? Why aren't you saving Mizuki!" Miyu yelled at the people, but they all just stared at the ground._

"_What can we do….. We're no match for them…. They're the king…." Mr. Saber sobbed silently._

"_Mizuki! Mizuki!" Miyu yelled in horror as the soldier slowly pulled the plank away._

"_I hearby announce, in the name of the Great Saionji, announce…" the royals started to read the scroll._

"_No! Mizuki! Wake up!" Miyu yelled as she saw Mizuki's horrid state._

_To avoid the sinner running away, before the execution, the guards had already cut off his feet and hands. Blood stained the wooden plank and still dropped around the area._

"_Mizuki! Don't leave me! Mizuki!" Miyu screamed as the last of the plank started to disappear._

"_Mi….yu…." Mizuki's eyes slowly opened. Miyu's eyes widened. "Mizuki! Can you hear me! Mizuki!" Miyu screamed as tear rolled out of her emerald eyes._

_Mizuki raised his head slowly to face Miyu and smiled. Miyu's eyes widened. "Mi…yu…. Happy Birthday….." Mizuki said as a bloody tear rolled out of his eyes._

"_and I love you-"_

_The plank was pulled out and Mizuki was left there hanging. Blood sputtered everywhere in process, and painted the scenery in read. A drop of blood fell on Miyu's right cheeks._

'_I love you…'_

_The sunset gleamed as it turned red, like blood was painting the sky._

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

"Mizuki died that day. March 15th my very birthday." Miyu spoke. Kanata's eyes widened. "M-Miyu…."

"I'll never forgive them….. Someday, they'll all pay…" Miyu raised her head slowly.

Kanata's eyes widened. To this day, he swore that he would never forget the look on Miyu's face.

Pure rage- a look of disgust was splattered on her face. But, deep inside, the sorrow was still there…. The crying of a little girl, and promised revenge.

* * *

[][][][][][][][]

_Miyu returned to her house after a while. The sun was already gone and the round eerily moon shone upon the ground._

_The drop of blood remained on Miyu's face._

'_Like the last kiss…..' Miyu thought as a tear rolled down._

_Miyu slowly entered the kitchen, where she last saw Mizuki. The kitchen was still messy as she saw. The bowl, whisk, the oven door swinging open-what was he trying to make anyway?_

_Miyu looked at the table and her eyes widened. A cake- her birthday cake. The cake was decorated with pink frosting and held 11 candles representing her age. On top, the icing wrote, 'Happy Birthday Miyu!'. _

"_Baka…" Miyu muttered. "And I told you that I don't celebrate my birthday…." Miyu whimpered. She noticed a velvet box, the size of her palm, placed beside the cake._

_She picked it up and held it open- a ring. To be specific, a wedding ring. Miyu's eyes widened as she read the small letter inside._

* * *

'_**Dear Miyu,**_

_**It's kind of awkward to write you a letter, since you never give me the chance to write on. I know you told me like a hundred time to never celebrate your birthday, and yes, I didn't forget. I know how you always think your birthday is cursed or something since your parents, but I think you should forget it. Your birthday isn't doomed Miyu. It's the very day you were born, and brought to me… Ok, I admit that was a little cheesy- but that's how I feel. I think the best way to forget a sad moment is by filling it with happier moments. So, I know you're 11 and I'm like 15 or something, but I wanna give you this. You guessed right, it's a wedding ring. Before we turn 18 and have a proper ceremony, please keep this in remind that you are mine. So I ask you, Miyu, will you marry me? I'll always keep you happy and smiling, if I ever make you cry, I'd be better off dead. I'm prepared with whatever moments that we face, and have faith that we can solve it together. Miyu, I love you, and do you love me?**_

_**Sincerely, Mizuki.'**_

* * *

_Tears flowed down from Miyu's eyes. "Yes….. yes….. Mizuki…. I love you too…." Miyu whimpered as tears blurred her sight. _

_She took the ring out of the velvet box and placed it on her finger. "And I accept you, I'll be your bride, and I promise you, Mizuki, that…" Miyu sniffed as she stared at the white moon._

"_I will revenge you…" The moon reflected in Miyu's eyes as Miyu wiped out her tears._

"_I will definitely avenge you…. Then, I'll follow you Mizuki…. Believe me…_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sth bout story: That was a bit creepy, I think;;;; Wow, Ch,2 and already, so much progress…. Creepy… So, Miyu's past is like most of the story today, I guess….. Thank you for those who followed and wrote review! Sorry for not replying, but I thought it took too much time, but please realize that I'm reading every single one!**

* * *

**ShiawaseLuv loves readers who leave reviews, favorites/follows this fanfic **

* * *

**Also read the other wonderful stories by ShiawaseLuv:**


End file.
